


It's Not Over

by annachibi



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie. Adam visits Henry in the night after Henry discovered Adam was a vampire and tried to cut ties with him. Fits into my <a href="http://annachibi.tumblr.com/post/31405832480/hadam-henry-adam-headcanon-time-more">Hadam headcanon</a> where Adam taught Henry to be a vampire hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over

Henry woke in the night to the feeling of being watched. Looking around his room, he saw a flash in the dark like a pair of cat’s eyes. He could barely make out a dark silhouette in the faint light of the moon filtering in from his window. Henry narrowed his eyes, but before he could get a word out, the figure spoke.

"Why didn’t you answer my letters?"

Adam, of course. It could be no one else. Ever since Henry had found out Adam was a vampire, the young man had cut off all contact. No hunting, no correspondence, and certainly no visits. The letters Adam had sent, telling him—asking him?—to come back had been thrown in the fire. He had assumed it would be over if he broke all ties. Obviously that was a mistake. Adam had never come to his home like this before.

"You know why," Henry hissed. "You lied to me."

"I never lied to you, Henry. You assumed I was human. If you had been thinking clearly, you would have seen the signs. I simply let you believe what you wanted to believe."

Henry sat up angrily. “But I wasn’t thinking clearly! You made sure of that, didn’t you?”

Adam knelt on the bed, leaning toward him, green-brown eyes catching the moonlight. He seemed all too human, eerily so, now that Henry knew the truth. “Tell me you didn’t want me, Henry. Tell me you didn’t want my guidance or my love… my touch… and I will leave now and never seek you out again.”

Henry stared at him, unsure. Love… is that what there really was between them, or was it merely lust? How could something so twisted and secretive be love? Had Henry ever loved Adam? Did he now? He wasn’t sure he knew the answers to those questions anymore. It had been much simpler when he thought Adam was a human teaching him to fight and hunt vampires. It seemed they grew close so naturally, until that betrayal. Now everything was in doubt. Yet he couldn’t tell Adam to go, the memory of those hands and those lips ghosting across his flesh raising goosebumps on his skin even now, without being touched. He could see the faint smile lift Adam’s face as the vampire detected the increase in his heart rate.

"I have always treated you well, haven’t I, Henry?" Adam’s voice was like melting butter as he crawled up over Henry, hands braced on either side of him as he pressed soft kisses to his mouth. "Think about all those nights you came to me, eager and willing to have me explore every inch of you. There’s not a corner of your skin I don’t know like the back of my hand."

Henry shivered slightly, leaning into the kisses that were too soft, too gentle, not enough. Adam would tease until he got an answer. “I know… I did, I wanted you.”

Adam traced his tongue along Henry’s lips. “Do you want me now?”

The young man’s breath hitched, transfixed and silent under the intensity of the vampire’s heated gaze.

Adam pushed him back against the bed, gripping his nightshirt as he kissed him hard, licking into his mouth to taste him, tongues battling, before pulling away only when Henry was panting softly and squirming under him. “I said, do you want me now?”

Henry nodded, almost lost for words as he reached up and grabbed Adam by the hair to try to pull him down again, hips rolling up in an attempt to find sweet friction.

"Say it," Adam growled softly, smirking.

"I want you, you bastard," Henry growled back, cheeks flushed from lust and frustration. "Now stop teasing me!"

That was all it took, and Adam pulled back the blankets as he kissed him feverishly, melting Henry under lips, tongue, and teeth. Hastily removing clothes with a vampire’s supernatural speed, Adam tossed the garments aside and wrenched a gasp from Henry as he straddled him and rocked his hips down. Henry was already painfully hard, precum slicking both of them as Adam ground against him, the rhythm slow but steady. He closed his eyes as the vampire grazed his fangs along his pulse point, giving a long, sighing moan as the new sensation left tingling pleasure in its wake.

"Do that again," Henry panted, hand fisting in Adam’s short curls and tugging.

Adam shuddered, reigning in the urge to bite as he dragged his fangs along Henry’s skin, leaving faint red marks. Henry wrapped his hands around both of their erections and squeezed, pulling a groan from Adam as he buried his face against Henry’s shoulder, hips bucking. The two of them sped toward climax, Henry’s deft hands pumping hard and fast. Breath and moans and the heat and rhythm of their bodies filled their senses, pleasure building up and up, until finally Henry was crying out and arching up off the bed. His release spilled from him in hot spurts, hands milking it out as Adam panted his name. The vampire came soon after, the guttural shout of a long-dead language punched from his throat as his hips jerked with his climax, teeth nicking Henry’s shoulder before he bit into the pillow instead.

Henry grabbed a blanket and wiped it across them perfunctorily before Adam collapsed at his side, red eyes and fangs slowly disappearing back to his humanly appearance. They lay there for a long time, basking in the glow left by the waves of pleasure that had washed over them, neither saying a word. Henry still didn’t know what they had between them, but he knew it wasn’t over.

Maybe it wouldn’t be over for a long time.


End file.
